


凜殺｜

by thefatfairy



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy
Summary: ＋盜墓兒童X純情魅魔的設定＋背景大概是中古世紀的歐洲(?)＋有小孩開大車＋有小孩開大車＋有小孩開大車
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Setsu Mu Sho | Shā Wú Shēng
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＋盜墓兒童X純情魅魔的設定  
> ＋背景大概是中古世紀的歐洲(?)  
> ＋有小孩開大車  
> ＋有小孩開大車  
> ＋有小孩開大車

秋季夜晚的風有些涼意，混著新鮮的屍臭和還沒乾涸的鐵鏽味，氣味迎風而來被吸入鼻腔時不禁讓人生理噁心的皺起眉頭。

無論幾次了還是無法習慣這種味道。

少年伸手掩住口鼻的稍做遮擋，但還是蓋不住那股怪異又令人反胃的味道，只好在內心想著待會就習慣的安慰自己。  
跨出的腳上穿著補丁破鞋，踏在塵土上時揚起的石沙都灌進了腳底讓人十分不舒服，還能感覺到前幾日割破的傷口在隱隱作痛，不合身的衣物也鬆鬆垮垮的用一條粗繩就綁在消瘦的腰間加以固定，一張白皙的臉也沾上了不少灰土，模樣甚是落魄。

但這已經是家中少數還能穿的衣物了，最近盜墓時亡者身上的衣物也不如以往，在不被鎮上人發現的程度下他也只好將就下。

腦袋聰明的他熟知這個月盜過哪些墓，於是選定好了位子並用不太熟悉的拼音文字確認過是哪一戶人家後就熟練的從攜帶的行囊中拿出工具在石碑前挖起土來，絲毫不在意這是對於死者大不敬的行為。

近幾年各地的紛亂不斷，除卻瘟疫擴散還有國家領地間發生的衝突，每天都會的上演生離死別已經司空見慣，為了安定人心此時教會發揮了用途。  
每週去彌撒時神父總會倡導勸人為善，說謊盜竊的惡人終將會遇到魔鬼下地獄等說教；但這些話對於只是想去領聖餐的凜雪鴉而言都只是順便聽聽的。  
他只知道自己如果不去盜墓的話光憑白天那做雜工的微薄薪水等冬日到來就換自己被埋在這種鬼地方了。  
然而這個墓園離自己住的城鎮有點距離，光是來回就花上了不少的體力；但畢竟會埋在離住的近的都是些附近的人，偷了東西很快就會被發現的，所以他只好如此狼狽的跑到此處。  
邊想著這些東西，手上的動作從沒停下來過，但很快就沒有力氣且握著鏟子的手也發酸不已。他才想起來一整天下來他只吃了一塊別人家施捨的小麵包，再加上口乾舌燥下他也覺得自己體力快要到達了極限……

休息一下吧。

顫抖泛白的關節像是再也握不住了，鏟子掉落在土堆上。  
他依靠在墓碑前，仰頭望了眼星空時視線也逐漸模糊。  
如果是睡一下的話……他這麼想著然後閉上了雙眼。

—

驚醒時凜雪鴉發現自己一張陌生的、不屬於自己的大床上。  
小小的身軀近乎是整人陷進了純白鬆軟的床鋪裡，味道乾淨、裡頭被塞了薰衣草種子的鵝毛枕頭就擺在頸後，身上的被單觸感也細膩柔滑。  
還來不及思索為什麼會在這裡，小孩子止不住的好奇心驅使了他翻開被單，果然衣物也被換成了絲質製成的睡衣，身體也像是被人擦拭過了，那些塵灰髒亂都得到妥善的處理。  
同時他也注意到了那雙被石子割破的腳也被好好的包紮起來了。

「終於醒了嗎？」  
腦袋還來不及去思考，老舊的門聲作響伴隨著略微低沉的男聲，凜雪鴉順著他的方向看去。

第一眼看到他覺得對方是一個很漂亮的人。  
從小就生存在角落裡的他以為在市場偶爾聽商人吹捧的珠寶古董遠遠一望便是絕美，但眼前的人卻讓他覺得那些稀世珍寶瞬間都黯淡無光，無論是身穿著合身的襯衣亦或是隨意紮起在頸側的紫紅長髮，光從對方看著他的眼神氣質便能得知對方身份高貴。  
那些他只有在難得得到的書中有見過畫像就像活起來般的在他眼前，看的他目不轉睛。

「你會說話嗎？」  
男子見睡的一頭亂髮的少年莫不作聲的就只是盯著自己，疑惑的帶著手上的拖盤從門移動到床邊；伸出手觸碰到額間時凜雪鴉嗅到了一股非常好聞的味道，像似清爽的草本的卻又甜如蜜糖濃郁的讓人難以忘卻，這樣近距離的接觸凜雪鴉才注意到對方的臉色異常憔悴，消瘦的臉頰和一張蒼白到幾乎快要沒血色的肌膚，摸著額頭的手掌很大，不合理的冰涼卻也舒服。  
凜雪鴉從掌心底下探出，晶透的赤眸睜大並抬起看了對方並問出了最根本的問題，「為什麼我會在這裡？」

—

後來凜雪鴉從對方的口裡得知了原來他那天差點就死在墓園；而那個漂亮的男人則是在山上居住的貴族。

踩在椅子上少年試圖墊起腳尖，努力往窗外看過去可以瞧見遠方那個原本是自己待的城鎮。  
但他也只是草草看過一眼，然後就從椅墊一躍而下，對方給他的衣裳有些過大的在下來時的被微風帶起飄擺了會，鑲著金邊的深藍色衣角垂落至臀間。

來到這位貴族的家中已經超過兩週了，自從他醒來的那天後，也許是命硬，身體稍微調理一下很快就好了。  
但那名貴族還是每天親自過來探視，給他送來餐飲又挑了幾件合適的衣物給他，雖然嘴上不說，但那就是要他留下來居住的意思。  
知道凜雪鴉並不太會識字後甚至當有空閒就會挑幾本合適的書帶著他導讀，進而演變為少年經常就撒嬌賴著貴族不願離去，而貴族在迫於無奈後這些日子也只好睡在為少年準備的客房。

即便如此，對方還是相當的神秘，凜雪鴉不是沒有問過他的名字，只是無論怎麼詢問都被他閃躲開，就連最基本的姓氏都不願意出口，城堡裡的奴僕也只會開口稱呼他為主子，實在不知從何問起。

或許是小孩子吸收好，才不到幾天的時間凜雪鴉的臉就從瘦可見骨變得園潤可愛，他在逐漸變冷的天氣裡，邁著還沒發育拉長的身體在長廊上跑得氣喘吁吁，不自覺得臉上也泛起了溫熱的紅通去找了那名貴族。

隨著他跨出的腳步擦的發亮的合腳皮鞋也在踩下時發出聲響，在這個城堡裡待久了他也稍微能掌握住對方的作息，例如像這個時間他一定沒有訪客，也不會拒絕他。  
於是凜雪鴉來到了走廊盡頭的大門，此時的他已經上氣不接下氣，喘的連開口講話都顯得吃力。  
待他整理好呼吸，用袖口稍微擦拭了額前的薄汗扣響了門，力道不大不小的剛好。  
他滿心期待的站在門前，仰著頭希望能看到對方打開門時有些錯愕卻一如既往寵溺的淺笑。  
但隨著時間過去而遲遲等不到回應，他心生疑惑的又敲了第二次門，但一樣沒有回應。  
「不在嗎……」尚未長出喉節的童音難免有些失落的喃喃自語，但手卻自然的伸長了去握住門把。  
得當的技巧能使開門無聲無息，這點對於從小就在練習的凜雪鴉而言根本就是習慣自然的動作。

門縫跨進了一隻白皙的小腿肚，接著才是擠著身軀而入的孩子。

他只是好奇這個人而已。

每日都會待上的書房對於凜雪鴉想要瞭解那個人，有這種機會自然不會放過，他靜悄悄的關上門，但隨之轉身後所見的景象卻使他面色震懾。  
只是看到了落在地上的長髮一角便如失去理智般的往那兒跑去，心跳隨著不安加速的同時他看到了。  
那個人倒在窗前，最近面色越發憔悴的他此時臉色慘白的嚇人，他試探著用手握住了對方。

身體也好冰冷，令凜雪鴉覺得舒服的溫度此刻只讓他心裡惶恐。  
而當他正想要拉開嗓子喚人時卻感受到手腕被反握住。

涼意伴著一股熟悉的香味傳來。

他喜出望外的轉頭回去，但卻在這時看到了令人意外的景象。

那個貴族的外貌起了變化，從抓住他的那隻手開始，黑霧像是細沫般的從指尖爬上了對方的肌膚，隨著包裹至全身後已經只能說得上是黑色的人形的身影緩慢的從地上爬起，而後黑霧散開，外型變化過大嚇得凜雪鴉本能的往後退一倒。  
他腦袋閃過了那在教會時神父曾經形容過的惡魔，畸角、細尾，他只差沒有尖爪跟羊蹄但也和相傳的外貌相去不遠了，他身上那件凜雪鴉覺得很適合的衣物都消失了，取代而之的是四肢都被像是黑色的動物皮包裹貼緊，他不知道那是否才是他真實的膚色，但隨著那個身體的變化那個甜味的香氣也越發濃郁的入侵鼻腔。

鮮紅的蛇瞳睜開時凜雪鴉就像是被定住的蛙，而對方就這樣半伏在地上與他平視。  
「這就是我的真身。」知道凜雪鴉想問什麼似的，惡魔率先的開口承認了。  
然後他看著那孩子眼神嚇得發直，在那清澈的眼底惡魔的倒影嘆了口氣，「害怕就逃跑吧，就當作是……」

惡魔話說到一半便打住，他看著那孩子強忍著因害怕而發顫的雙腿走向對方，當他們距離靠著只剩不到幾尺時他在那訝異的蛇瞳前蹲下，對方示好的伸手觸摸著那不屬於人類的黑色皮質。

細膩粉順的觸感其實比想像中的還好，只是很冰涼。  
雖然還是有些害怕，但凜雪鴉在打從對方在嘆出那口氣的那時他便知道，他依舊是那個人。

是將瀕死的自己救回的人，是不眠不休照顧他的人，是任他予取予求的人，依舊是對自己好的那個人。  
即使現在才發現了對方並不是人類，但對年紀尚輕的他來說，外頭的世界太過紛亂，眼前的惡魔比起來更像是個活生生的人類。  
只是他內心深處還是有一個沒有實現的念頭也同時的，似於本能的聲音在他耳邊喃喃自語催化著。

「我想知道，你叫做什麼名字。」

再也不是疑問的說著。在知道對方是惡魔的同時少年也意識到了這些日子他不願意讓別人知道他本名的原因。  
因為對於任何魔鬼來說，知道了他的本名等於掌握了其弱點。

「……殺無生。」  
蛇瞳左右晃動了下，雖說遲疑了，但少年依然在終於聽到名字時感到心滿意足，他吞嚥下了口唾液，壯起膽子堅定的看著對方發出音節，「我、我哪裡也不會去的。」  
詫異的蛇瞳撐大，「你並不會得到任何好處。」  
「但你把名字交給我了。」  
少年也不知為何的就這樣說著，接著扯開一個笑容，天真燦慢的好看。  
殺無生看著對方這般將頭撇去一旁，細尾左右擺晃著，凜雪鴉明白這是對方接受的意思，藏不住喜悅情緒的孩子沿著對方身體的線條張開雙臂朝他撲下，如往常撒嬌的依賴在他的肩窩，體溫毫無隔閡的傳給了惡魔，已經不再跳動的心臟被烘的暖洋。

殺無生有些緩慢，但還是伸出了雙臂將少年緊緊的按在自身懷裡由著他，但緊張恐懼的氣氛才緩下來沒多久，兩人便同時發現了凜雪鴉的身體有些變異。  
在這之前殺無生完全忘了對方已經是個少年，察覺到這點的同時他連忙放開了凜雪鴉，冷聲說道：「你先離我遠一點。」  
「為什麼。」他這樣一說凜雪鴉反而抱的更緊，「難道惡魔還會怕傳染感冒嗎？」

少年很明顯的誤解了，但殺無生很明白生在這樣教會封閉的社會裡，這個年紀不懂也不能怪他。  
他藉著自己身為大人的優勢還是將他推開了點，別過頭輕聲嘗試要跟他說，「這不是感冒。」  
「不然是什麼？」  
「……我是魅魔。」  
「那跟要離遠一點有什麼關係？」  
「……魅魔是吸取精氣為生的……」  
「精氣又是什麼？」  
隨著凜雪鴉一連串的追問但卻不知該如何解釋，殺無生此時面容早已爬滿了燥熱，而在這時凜雪鴉見他不答，早已陷入意亂卻不懂為何的他此時只是想要與對方接觸，於是耍起性子來更是扒著殺無生不放，一個大人一個孩子就這樣在地毯上幼稚的糾纏到最後還是殺無生把他壓制在地上的。  
魅魔不經意就觸碰到少年的性器時股間本能的冒出濕熱，早就飢渴已久的身體差點就要陷入泥沼，不過他理智即時的懸崖勒馬，忍著慾望一本正經的擺起臉色告訴對方，「以後我會再跟你解釋的。」  
「以後又是什麼時候。」  
聽他這麼一說少年又擠著五官不滿了起來，脾氣倔的難以掌握惹得殺無生也沒耐住性子的就出手往他跨處，力道不輕不重的聽到從少年口裡發出細微的驚呼。  
「這就是精氣。」魅魔在他耳旁說著，所散發的氣息多了那麼一分危險，「如果你不想死的話現在就該離我遠一點。」

少年在他的手裡並不打算要掙扎，同色的赤眸像是濛上一層水霧般的看著殺無生說著：「唔……所以是無生……快死了、對吧？」  
天生聰慧的他很快就從蛛絲馬跡裡找出了為什麼對發現對方會昏迷在書房內的原因，也想到說著自己以精氣為食的魅魔這些日子都被自己纏著，會無法進食是再正常不過的事。  
或者說更早以前，打從他見到對方憔悴的那時他早就斷食已久。

看著魅魔像是被說中後就一語不發，少年掙脫開了對方並伸出發軟的手解開自身上衣，「如果……只是一點不會死的話。」敞開衣著後身體暴露在微涼空氣中使那令人不快的滾燙獲得些緩解，剩下的話少年不知道該如何轉化為文字，但舉止也已經再明顯不過了。  
但他看著面色依舊酡紅的魅魔遲遲不敢妄動，少年這時也不知道該怎麼辦的手足無措，於是他又主動的給予那發燙的臉頰一吻。  
但似乎沒變好，魅魔這下連身體也跟著發紅了。  
方才氣勢全無的他在少年的一吻後只是說著，「……是這裡。」  
像是在教導般的語氣，隨著這句話他也將所剩的理智全數拋棄。

—

好甜。  
這是少年暈頭轉向腦中唯一的想法，身上衣衫不整的他伸出雙臂努力的想要還抱魅魔的身軀，但無論如何都無法讓指尖碰在一塊，少年張開的唇舌不由自主就被帶著遊走在對方的舌腔內，他像是嚐到花蜜般的覺得氣味香甜就想要索取更多，這樣的事情對於第一次體驗的少年而言有些難以招架，但被緊緊按住的腦袋也由不得他現在反悔了。

只是隨著這樣的親密他也感受到了下身越發腫脹的難受，已經模糊出水的視線中他挨近對方的腹肚，按耐不住的想要緩解的在上頭磨蹭著，這樣身體的動作使殺無生暫時離開了交纏的舌尖，原先跨在少年兩側的雙腿股間早已濕潤又泥濘不堪。

他移動了身體拱起腰背貼在了凜雪鴉的身上，僅用手去支撐著身體好讓會陰處去靠在腫脹的性器上，同時間自身也興奮起來的那處抵在少年微軟的小腹上，前端流出的透明體液在上頭弄得一片旖旎春色，垂下的大片紅紫鋪落在少年因大口喘氣而上下起伏的胸口，遠遠看上去就像是欲待進食的猛獸。

他垂首含上了對方柔軟的胸前，舌尖在敏感的上頭打轉，不時輕咬留下淺淺的紅印，凜雪鴉在這樣的刺激下沒有多久的便在對方身上洩精，濁白濺在對方的臀肉上，沿著上頭的線條緩緩滑過帶出好看的曲線。  
魅魔將細尾纏上了少年的大腿，直到對方的身體不再緊繃才將舌放過了胸前，在上頭留下了黏濁的銀絲，他細長的手指滑過了落在臀上還帶著溫熱的精水，方能看見血色的唇隨著吐出舌丁去舔著手指上的黏稠，雖臉上隱藏著神色但卻是抑制不住的如同終於吃到美食般的品嚐著少年，在他的面前仔細的含過每根手指，舔著指縫間和在節骨上的殘留，自然而成的情色使少年在餘韻中仍享受著視覺上帶來的刺激。

而像是不甘被吃死，體力才沒恢復多久少年就不遑多讓的藉由位置咬上魅魔胸前乳粒，雖不如魅魔但少年的力道卻害得對方發出微弱的低鳴，纏繞在大腿的黑色細尾瞬間就在上頭掐出了一條紅痕。  
凜雪鴉學著方才對方所做的行為仿照且對待，但卻不知控制力道就在上面留下了深淺不一的牙印。  
或許是被氣味所影響，他覺得殺無生全身都像是甜的，柔軟的唇沿著胸側循著香氣來到脖頸，所到之處呼出的空氣都令殺無生覺得麻癢，更別說食過精氣後越發不滿的體質正在驅使他想去所求更多。

但他還記得一開始就說好的，縱使飢渴難耐他也忍住的以雙掌溫柔捧起凜雪鴉的臉龐，交疊的唇吻中能聽見魅魔低聲卻輕柔的細語。  
「……這樣就夠了。」

他說著邊用恢復的術法讓少年陷入沉睡以防擔心之事的發生；今晚他抱著少年進了自己的房間，看著熟睡的睡顏以指輕撫去梳開銀白的髮絲。

然後魅魔回想起了剛才所經歷之事才後知後覺，在少年身旁滿臉羞紅的鑽進枕頭窩裡。


	2. 番外一

看著眼前的餐點食物、家管僕人，生活上依舊經常會有人過來拜訪，只是多了一些噓寒問暖。  
畢竟為了領主大人犧牲後還能毫髮無傷的回來，如神蹟般的事情傳開後當然會備受關注，家裡也多了不少慰問品，一切都似沒有發生過一般的正常。  
但他還記得，三天前當他在一片血腥味跟其他人一起醒來時，眼前的惡魔隨從面露出他此生看過最噁心的微笑，傳達了他主子的命令要假裝是人類回去並為他效命的要求。  
既不想答應但也沒有拒絕的權力。  
有些人當下因為無法上天堂而崩潰，也有人很快就適應了新身份。  
他本來就不算是什麼好人，所以對於殺無生來說，改變最多的大約就是食量。  
他的食量變的很大，但飢餓的感覺依舊如影隨形。  
不管眼前擺了怎樣的美食，吃下的東西再多，空虛還是無法被填補。

那一天他在房中看著鏡裡依舊是人類樣貌的自己，猶豫了片刻吞嚥了口水，終於伸出手朝心臟的位置按下。  
在那一刻他才明白自己真的不是人類了。

提燈隨著夜風搖晃著，不知為何的他來到了山腳下。  
明明知道可以更輕鬆的移動，但心中的抗拒而特意選擇這種麻煩的方式，他看著遠方的城鎮駐足。  
猶豫著、不知該不該向前的同時，他發現了一個孩子倒在附近……


	3. 番外二

殺無生覺得會變成這樣自己也算得上有責任。  
原本他很喜歡的赭紅色天鵝絨被踢的胡亂、充滿折痕的掛在床邊一角，高級織品看起來有些悽慘，不過此時他也沒有心思去管這些東西了。  
因為比起這些，他現在在床上張開了雙腿，忍受著少年纖細的手指在裡頭翻攪，水聲在接觸空氣後聽起來有些不真實，但裡頭的感覺還是十分明顯的，但也就是這種感覺最叫人羞憤交加。  
—  
今晚是他主動翻過身體，抬起了腰臀卻併起了雙腿，整個人身軀趴在床上讓少年的性器能進入他腿間，被淫水弄的濕潤的股間也不太需要什麼潤滑，很輕鬆的便能在兩腿間擺動，不時的磨到會陰處都帶給快要達到頂端的快感，害得裡頭不斷出水，細尾也興奮的不由自主就隨之擺起，不時因為那像是從骨髓傳來的快意而不由自主的往上抽動幾下。

含著水氣的視線裡什麼都變得有些模糊，他記得緊縮後連帶著腿間的黏膩感後身上有些灼熱，原先他以為是液體的溫度，但隨著少年的反應他也發覺並非如此。  
之後他拿了銅鏡，看到那就長在臀肉跟大腿的交接處，像是什麼古老儀式的圖騰花紋在兩側漫開，幾乎是要佈滿在那處的卻又是長在不容易發現的位置上。  
魅魔皺起了眉，「……這是淫紋。」  
「淫紋是什麼？」已經打理好，一臉舒服窩在棉被裡的凜雪鴉問著，他懷裡抱著那日和殺無生去鎮上買的玩具熊，將下顎靠在熊頭上問著。  
「……你就先當作是一種印記，」殺無生別過頭有些尷尬的清了喉嚨，「對於魅魔來說這要定下契約才會出現，而且……」  
講到一半他突然停下，接著他轉過身走回凜雪鴉所待的床邊，神情困惑的說著，「但我們並沒有。」

但少年卻興奮的雙眼發亮，逐漸有力的雙手從棉被伸出拉住殺無生的手臂，「所以說我跟無生現在有契約了？」  
「……雖然很奇怪，但應該是這樣。」魅魔雖然還是很疑惑，但依舊順著少年的話說下去。  
「就算沒有儀式，但無論怎麼說這就是證明。」凜雪鴉言裡似在撒嬌的說著，接著又問：「那有了契約會有什麼額外作用嗎？」  
問問題就問問題，手有必要伸過來嗎？  
殺無生看著少年那隻朝自己胸上的手，無奈的用手臂輕輕拍掉，「晚了，明天還要……」  
他話都還沒說完少年就翻過身壓在他的身上，那稍微拉長的手臂將他圈困在裡頭，未紮起的白髮末稍搔的他側臉有點癢。

「無生……」少年稚氣未脫的臉頰還留著方才情慾的潮紅，仔細聽聲音裡帶有些哭腔，「是不是也該教我了？」  
還學不會花言巧語前的情感綁架是如此赤裸。而殺無生也感受到那才剛發洩過的東西又頂到他的腹上。  
—  
指腹有意無意間的刮搔到害得他一直藏起的呻吟從口中落出，下意識抬起手臂去遮檔面部卻給對方拿了下。  
少年看來有些手足無措，他感受到對方將手從他壁內抽出；在他眼前舉起手時，那被燭光映得發亮的淫絲黏呼呼的牽著，垂落下來滴上了蒼白的大腿內側。  
「好多……」少年絲毫不知道自己在說些什麼，只是在短暫的情緒交換下有些新奇的看著那些從他體內流出的東西，而魅魔此時已羞憤的在心裡大喊求饒。

但都已經是這樣的狀態了，認知到這天遲早會來的他也只好硬著頭皮繼續。  
餘光瞥了眼很明顯不知道接下來該做些什麼的凜雪鴉，殺無生只好在繼續下著指導棋，包覆著黑色外皮的手伸過，扶著全然硬挺的性器，「……下來點。」他刻意低頭不想去看對方的表情，但一朝下看又是即將交合的部位，一時間他眼神也不知該擺哪好，不知當他刻意避開時為在上頭的少年早就全然收進眼底。  
隨著性器的進入裡頭也是一點一點的被撐開，和手指完全不能相比的形物在進入之後少年也蹙緊了眉和身下的魅魔同時發出了悶吭。  
人類的體溫高的有點嚇人，汗水已經打濕了額髮，裝不下的滴上了殺無生的眼角，不細看還以為那是淚水，還有些餘力的他朝上拱起腰背，吻了吻凜雪鴉酡紅的唇頰。


	4. 番外三

他拿起純白的桌巾，小心翼翼的擦拭掉沾在孩子唇角的沾醬，看著對方瞇起眼乖巧安分的，雖不是很想但他還是邊皺眉的又一次唸起用餐禮儀：「跟你說過，吃這種有醬料的食物時需要更加小心。」  
「不然很容易滴到衣上。」凜雪鴉學著貴族特有的腔調接起下半句，然後被殺無生瞪了眼。  
真是越來越得寸進尺了。  
「你是故意的。」  
殺無生看著眼前這個小鬼在發現後還敢面不改色的對他微笑，他沉下幾度的聲音但還是能明顯聽見裡頭的怒火。  
而少年聽到後眼神裡卻像是受了極大的委屈，他嘟起唇無辜的別過頭，「無生明明用餐禮儀也很糟糕……」

這下殺無生整個人都沈了下來，看著這個日益越發會頂撞的小鬼。  
有種再說一次。  
偽裝成人類赤瞳像是這麼說般的散發著一觸即發的危險。  
然而少年也不甘示弱。  
「無生還不是每次都不含好滴到床上……」  
「……凜雪鴉！」


End file.
